Fait pas genre
by KartenK
Summary: Son frère et son père étaient quelque part, et Pidge n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où, et elle ne pouvait plus se faufiler à la Garnison pour enquêter puisqu'ils la reconnaîtraient à coup sûr. A moins que.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "genre"._

 **cw:** _dysphorie de genre, mégenrage, coming out_ _(franchement lisez pas si vous êtes pas dans l'ambiance, je comprends à 100%)_

* * *

L'idée lui était venue une nuit. Pidge s'était installée sur le toit avec des couvertures, et elle avait fixé les étoiles pour occuper son insomnie. C'était pas la meilleure des idées, certes le ciel noir lui rappelait trop que son frère et son père pouvaient être n'importe où, qu'il y avait trop de possibilités, trop d'endroits qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement vérifier un à un, surtout pas avec si peu d'indications. Parfois une petite voix lui disait qu'ils étaient peut-être vraiment morts, que la Garnison avait raison. Mais très vite son instinct lui soufflait le contraire : l'histoire était trop vague, ça ne tenait pas la route. Ils étaient quelque part, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où, et elle ne pouvait plus se faufiler à la Garnison pour enquêter puisqu'ils la reconnaîtraient à coup sûr. A moins que.

C'était une méthode simple, déjà vue et utilisée dans les films, qui avait l'air efficace. Il s'agissait simplement de faire genre que. La Garnison avait à l'œil Katie Holt, la fille qui s'était déjà insinué dans leurs bâtiments plusieurs fois, qui avait déjoué leur sécurité avec une facilité inquiétante, et qu'ils avait dû renvoyer hors de leurs murs avec force. Ils savaient ses longs cheveux bruns et ses vêtements qui soulignaient ses formes – elle y faisait attention. Ils ne reconnaîtraient pas Pidge Gunderson, le garçon qui venait étudier à la Garnison, avec ses cheveux courts et en bataille, ses lunettes et ses larges sweats. C'était simple, et cette nuit-là elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il y avait un air de déjà-vu dans la prise de décision, dans son cœur qui battait fort et l'inquiétude que les petits changements ne soient pas suffisants et qu'on ne la voit toujours que telle quelle était : elle. Cette fois cependant, les gestes sonnaient faux. Prendre les ciseaux était un acte plus immédiat que de décider de se laisser pousser les cheveux Pidge en fût soulagée, certaine que si elle se laissait quelques minutes de plus à y réfléchir, elle ferait demi-tour. Ça en valait la peine, elle en était convaincue. Mais voir ses mèches tomber dans son lavabo, devoir ranger au placard ses robes, ses t-shirts moulants, ses leggings, faisait beaucoup plus mal au cœur qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Elle s'était dit que l'ayant déjà fait une fois, ce ne serait pas si différent. Or retourner dans la même cage dont elle avait eu tant de peine à se libérer n'avait rien de chaleureux, au contraire la familiarité était douloureuse.

Personne ne questionna ses dires. Elle avait réussi à intégrer l'école sans problèmes, et elle avait aussitôt recommencé à enquêter. Bien sûr, les premières semaines étaient un enfer. Même en évitant au mieux les interactions avec les autres élèves, elle avait toujours cours, et on l'interpellait parfois dans les couloirs. Certains avait très vite arrêté leurs efforts prenant pour une attitude hautaine le fait qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de réagir aux « il » qu'on lui adressait. Tant mieux – c'était moins de sons qui lui brûlaient le cœur. Puis c'était devenu une routine, et elle avait repris son ancien rôle. Elle arriva presque à se convaincre que c'était pas grand chose, que ce n'était que des mots, que techniquement elle ne mentait pas – les gens supposaient et elle ne prenait pas la peine de les corriger, voilà tout. Elle se glissait dans les chaussures d'un autre et se concentrait sur sa quête, refoulant le reste.

Pidge avait toujours été prête à tout pour retrouver son frère et son père. Ça faisait partie du plan : intégrer la Garnison, récolter des informations sur la mission Kerberos qui avait échoué d'une manière si obscure, trouver où était sa famille, aller les chercher. Où qu'il soit. Rétrospectivement, ce n'était alors pas si étonnant qu'elle se soit retrouvée si loin de chez elle, à des années lumières de là, avec un groupe d'inconnus. Elle avait utilisé la même méthode avec eux : laisser couleur, penser à autre chose, oublier, oublier, oublier. Mais ils étaient devenus une équipe. Et quitte à être dans l'espace pour dieu savait combien de temps, Pidge pensait qu'elle pouvait bien arrêter avec toute cette histoire.

Honnêtement, Pidge n'avait pas envie de faire son coming out – _encore_ une fois. Le faire à sa famille avait déjà été une épreuve pleine de de maladresses et beaucoup trop d'inquiétudes. C'était un effort, et Pidge pensait avoir suffisamment à gérer pour devoir _en plus_ s'expliquer sur son genre et prendre le risque de débuter une conversation plus longue que nécessaire. Elle s'en passerait, merci bien. Mais c'était cette même urgence qui les animait tous qui l'incita à le faire – parce que quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'auraient pas réellement le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de toute façon. Et si elle réchignait à s'y mettre, c'était surtout parce qu'elle savait très bien que le moment serait gênant. Mais elle s'en débarrasserait, comme d'un pansement, pour qu'ensuite elle puisse de nouveau respirer.


End file.
